January 10, 2014 Smackdown results
The January 10, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on January 7, 2014 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Summary Amidst continued allegations of dissention in their ranks, The Shield stood strong – and united – as they dropped CM Punk & The New Age Outlaws in a decades-spanning SmackDown main event. And in an epic showdown, WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton emerged victorious over Intercontinental Champion Big E. Langston. Bray Wyatt may have informed Daniel Bryan that they will team together next week on Raw to take on The Usos, but in the meantime, disciples Erick Rowan & Luke Harper faced the always-amped-up Samoans on SmackDown. With Wyatt and Bryan conspicuously absent from ringside, Harper & Rowan engaged The Usos both inside and outside the ring. When all order in the bout deteriorated into chaos and the action spilled to the outside, the referee was forced to call for the Double Count-Out. As the Wyatts continued their assault after the bell, Jimmy & Jey slipped through the ropes and headed up the ramp. But the danger was far from over for the brothers, as the lights went out and Bray Wyatt and Daniel Bryan appeared to incite a 4-on-2 beat down. Will Jimmy & Jey be at their best when they face Wyatt & Bryan Monday night? As a result of SmackDown GM Vickie Guerrero making official tonight’s bout between WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton and Intercontinental Champion Big E. Langston without first consulting The Viper, a furious Orton charged into SmackDown demanding to speak to WWE COO Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. When the Queen Diva informed him that The Authority was not present, WWE’s Apex Predator vowed to give The Authority “a piece of his mind” this Monday on Raw, claiming “that’s what’s best for Randy Orton”! It’s the question on everyone’s mind: Why did Big Show confront Brock Lesnar Monday on Old School Raw and hurl The Beast Incarnate across the ring like a sack of potatoes? Well, that’s exactly what The Awesome One aimed to answer on another unpredictable episode of “Miz TV.” Explaining that he got involved in the beef between Lesnar and Mark Henry because he’d seen enough and he simply does not like Brock, The World’s Largest Athlete threw down a giant-size gauntlet to The Beast, challenging Lesnar to a fight! While Lesnar didn’t grace the SmackDown faithful with his presence, Paul Heyman did — and the former ECW head honcho accepted the giant’s challenge on behalf of his client, telling the WWE Universe that The Beast will face The World's Largest Athlete at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view! Just as the dust cleared from a massive “Miz TV,” an Eight-Man Tag Team Match raged between a quartet of highflyers and four big, bad dudes on Friday night’s best show. At the height of the fast-paced, back-and-forth battle that included a death-defying top-rope dive to the outside by El Torito, Rey Mysterio silenced Jack Swagger (and, hopefully, Zeb Colter, too) after hitting the Real American with the 619. He may not be well-liked by the WWE Universe — or by those in the locker room for that matter — but WWE World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton once again backed up his serpentine words with an impressive win over the scary-strong Big E. Langston on SmackDown. Despite Big E’s extraordinary efforts in a match that truly showcased the raw power and unlimited potential of this fast-rising Superstar, a thumb to the eye followed by a thundering RKO felled the former powerlifter and propelled The Viper to victory. After Fandango cost R-Truth & Xavier Woods a potential victory on WWE Main Event, the fleet-footed Superstar squared off against “The Rookie” on SmackDown. Woods dropped the ballroom dancer for the three-count, leading Summer Rae to get up in the future PhD’s face after the bell. The Funkadactyls didn’t take too kindly to the verbal assault, and they quickly dispatched of Fandango’s dance partner while Woods and R-Truth took care of Fandango himself. Before Friday night’s massive main event commenced, Roman Reigns stood in the middle of the ring and declared himself “The New Best in the World” after he pinned CM Punk on Old School Raw. Coming to SmackDown for the first time in nearly 14 years, The New Age Outlaws teamed with The Second City Saint, hoping to humble Reigns and his black-clad cohorts. But you know what they say about the best laid plans, and The Shield ultimately prevailed over the fan-favorites after Reigns drilled Billy Gunn with a devastating Spear, sending a bold-faced message to the WWE Universe that the black-clad trio is as strong as ever. Results ; ; *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) vs. The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) ended in a Double Count Out (9:00) *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando), Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara (w/ El Torito) defeated RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) & The Real Americans (Antonio Cesaro & Jack Swagger) (w/ Zeb Colter) (10:23) *Randy Orton defeated Big E. Langston (14:29) *Xavier Woods (w/ R-Truth, Cameron & Naomi) defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) (1:12) *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated CM Punk & The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & The Road Dogg) (13:56) *Dark match: John Cena defeated Randy Orton © by Disqualification in a WWE World Heavyweight Championship Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Usos v The Wyatt Family SD_751_Photo_001.jpg SD_751_Photo_002.jpg SD_751_Photo_003.jpg SD_751_Photo_005.jpg SD_751_Photo_009.jpg SD_751_Photo_012.jpg SD_751_Photo_015.jpg SD_751_Photo_017.jpg SD_751_Photo_020.jpg SD_751_Photo_022.jpg SD_751_Photo_024.jpg SD_751_Photo_027.jpg Royal Rumble challenge thrown down on 'Miz TV' SD_751_Photo_029.jpg SD_751_Photo_030.jpg SD_751_Photo_033.jpg SD_751_Photo_037.jpg SD_751_Photo_041.jpg SD_751_Photo_044.jpg Los Matadores, Mysterio & Sin Cara v Axel, Ryback & Real Americans SD_751_Photo_045.jpg SD_751_Photo_047.jpg SD_751_Photo_048.jpg SD_751_Photo_051.jpg SD_751_Photo_054.jpg SD_751_Photo_056.jpg SD_751_Photo_059.jpg SD_751_Photo_063.jpg SD_751_Photo_065.jpg SD_751_Photo_068.jpg SD_751_Photo_070.jpg SD_751_Photo_073.jpg Randy Orton v Big E. Langston SD_751_Photo_075.jpg SD_751_Photo_076.jpg SD_751_Photo_077.jpg SD_751_Photo_080.jpg SD_751_Photo_083.jpg SD_751_Photo_088.jpg SD_751_Photo_090.jpg SD_751_Photo_100.jpg SD_751_Photo_102.jpg SD_751_Photo_104.jpg SD_751_Photo_105.jpg SD_751_Photo_107.jpg Xavier Woods v Fandango SD_751_Photo_108.jpg SD_751_Photo_110.jpg SD_751_Photo_112.jpg SD_751_Photo_114.jpg SD_751_Photo_115.jpg SD_751_Photo118.jpg SD_751_Photo119.jpg SD_751_Photo121.jpg SD_751_Photo122.jpg The Shield v CM Punk & The New Age Outlaws SD_751_Photo_124.jpg SD_751_Photo_127.jpg SD_751_Photo_128.jpg SD_751_Photo_133.jpg SD_751_Photo_134.jpg SD_751_Photo_135.jpg SD_751_Photo_137.jpg SD_751_Photo_140.jpg SD_751_Photo_147.jpg SD_751_Photo_149.jpg SD_751_Photo_150.jpg SD_751_Photo_152.jpg SD_751_Photo_154.jpg SD_751_Photo_156.jpg SD_751_Photo_157.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #751 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #751 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events